


27 Bones of The Hand

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Trauma, No Concrit Please, Original Character(s), Other, Vomiting, hockey boys of new russia, i don't care, lots of trauma, past trauma, why yes all my russian names are bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: It hurt. It hurt sofuckingmuch. But Punch couldn’t do anything during the game, least he risk Shura’s wrath but his left hand was throbbing, a stinging pain that made tears leak out of his eyes. He doesn’t mean to let out a sob but he does anyways and then all eyes are on him and someone is gently removing his glove and oh. Oh god his hand looks like someone took a meat tenderizer to it and he’s gagging, bile rising up faster then he could stop it.





	27 Bones of The Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BewareTheIdesOfMarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdesOfMarch/gifts).



> Dani, i love you so i wrote this for you.

It hurt. It hurt so _fucking_ much. But Punch couldn’t do anything during the game, least he risk Shura’s wrath but his left hand was throbbing, a stinging pain that made tears leak out of his eyes. He doesn’t mean to let out a sob but he does anyways and then all eyes are on him and someone is gently removing his glove and oh. Oh god his hand looks like someone took a meat tenderizer to it and he’s gagging, bile rising up faster then he could stop it.

* * *

He doesn't remember much of what happened after seeing his hand. He probably panicked  _and_ threw up, all the pirozhki and knish that his mother made for him. (He knows that he'll miss that food later but since he can't really remember what's happened at the moment, he figures that he'll be fine.) But he's getting ushered somewhere and in the distance he can hear a scrum, Volya screaming at some guy about <<How fucking dare you do that to him! Fucking bastard!>> and Lev actually going to the fight. His body doesn't feel real and it's freaking him out but he doesn't care. His coach is gently speaking to him, probably trying to calm him down before he passes out.

It doesn't really help but then there's paramedics and a stretcher and no no no no NO NO NO NO. He can't feel it but he's throwing up again, bile stinging his throat and making it feel raw. But he can't go to a hospital. He  _can't._

* * *

They do something to him that makes him stop panicking. He's limp and unable to move his limbs, his heart beating so wildly that he's almost afraid that it's going to beat out of his chest. The paramedics are saying something about how he needs to "...calm down....passes out..." and "..needs...hospital...ER..." and he. He doesn't know why he's so afraid. His brain helpfully shows him an awful slideshow of images of when he was 6, going into the ER for a broken leg. He touches the bone sticking out and. 

He makes some sort of noise because a paramedic rolls him onto his side and the vomit that was rising spills out, and oh god. Is that blood?

* * *

He's rushed to the ER then. Even in his panicked, syrupy slow brain of his knows that that's bad for him. His brain supplies more images of touching the inside of his leg, soft and spurting blood. His little hands are coated with the stuff and it's sticky. He thinks that's when his brain realizes what he just did and he screams. And screams and screams.

He also remembers waking up in the middle of his surgery because the medicine wasn't strong enough and screaming there too, the doctors yelling in English at the nurses, them hurriedly holding his small body down. He remembers crying and not knowing what was happening. 

* * *

 He knows that he hates hospitals.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos if you actually liked this! but no concrit please.


End file.
